Rip and Tear through Equestria
by TheTrueLoyalist
Summary: Sgt. Aaron Miles is a Marine who found himself in Equestria after a freak accident while fighting a Hell Knight. Aaron is now in a literal hell surrounded by crazy maniacs who want to bronify Aaron. And he lost his gun in the fight. Aaron must find a way back to civilization and eliminate the pony threat. (In Hiatis)
1. Prolouge

Rip and Tear through Equestria

Prologue

My name is Sargent Aaron Miles. I am 24 years old. I am a marine stationed with the Union Areospace Corpriation. Ever since I was a kid, I dreamed of going to space. Now, I got my ticket into space as a UN marine.

My job was to provide security around the UAC labs on Mars as they were playing with Hydrocon to transform the atmosphere of Mars into a breathable earth-like atmosphere. However, some ancient artifacts revealed information on powerful teleportation technology, which scientists soon worked on. Turns out it didn't teleport, but created portals to other dimensions. One such dimension, known as hell, crawled into the base with hideous monsters and turned most of our crew into zombies.

My squad was patroling the caverns when an army of humanoid creatures attacked us with fireballs. Half my squad was wiped out. Now, my surviving squad of 6 is battling a series of monsters we call Imps near a portal.

"Get to cover from the fireballs!" I yelled at my squad.

"Covering fire!" another marine yelled.

A fireball hit the chest of the yelling marine. He fell down on his back with a huge burn on his chest. I fired on the Imp with my machine gun, killing that Bastard. Me and four others crowded in a circle killing more Imps and other monster demons. Then a portal appeared and a Hell Knight as we called it walked out of it. I knew my team wouldn't survive if I don't take that Hell Knight down fast.

"I'm going to crawl up that Bitch and shove a grenade down his throat." I called to my team.

"That's suicide sir." another marine responded to me.

"Well, when I kill him, you can thank me." I said to the marine.

I put up my machine gun and told my team to cover me. I then ran up to the big demon and sprayed it with bullets, merely stunning him since it was twice my height. I ran to the pinned demon and prepped a Grenade out. Suddenly, the demon woke and I felt a fist holding to my leg. I flew the the air and hit a wall really hard.

Everything was black.

I then woke up. I felt a burning sensation through my veins as I saw the Hell Knight butcher my teammates one by one. I swore to protect them. Now I try to stand up helpless as I watch them all die. Anger rushed through me. There was a grenade still in my hand. I knew what to do next.

"LOOK AT ME FUCKFACE" I screamed at the Knight.

It turned around as I ran towards the Knight. The Hell Knight swung at me, but I sidestepped it.

"YOU FUCKING FAIL!" came out of me towards the Demon.

I slid under the demon as it attempted to swing me. I then jumped on its back and climbed up it. Supprisingly, it didn't touch me. It tried to shake me off, but with no success. I managed to hold on to a exposed part of the spine and used it as a ladder while i preped a grenade.

"TASTE MY NADE OF FUCK YOU!" I swore at the Knight.

I set my grenade to three and then put it into its mouth. I then jumped out before the explosion.

Or tried to jump out. That bastard had his hand around my waist. Bad news. Worse news was that a portal opened up.

BOOM!

The Knight's head tore in half from the explosion. But it still had a grip on me. Right till it went into the portal.

Everything went like a LSD hell trip and then darkness.

I woke up from darkness to have the carcass of the Hell knight right on top of me.

Fuck, thats no good.

I struggled and then clawed my way out of the body through the blood and guts. Would be easier if my gun was around. But it disapeared for some reason. I managed to get out, only to end up in some cartoony helLSD trip with weird houses and crappy drawn mountains. The dead Knight didnt fit THAT version of hell for sure..

And I thought to myself "The Fuck is this shit"?


	2. Chapter 1

Rip and Tear through Equestria

Chapter 1

A Literal Hell

I was trapped in this sort of Hell. The scenery looked like it was from a terrible kiddy show. The mountains looked like green shit trying to float up to the sky. Don't get started on the clouds. The clouds looked like some fucking blind kid tried to stab a white baseball. Shit was happening so I sat on the dead Hell Knight, wondering what the fuck to do.

I decided to look closer at the clouds. A fucking rainbow flew by the clouds. I blinked. The rainbow was still there. That is so fucking bullshit. So I went to figure it out. I knew I had to investigate it, but I didn't have a gun or my helmet. Guess they wouldn't appear out of thin air if I keep waiting. So I decided to follow the rainbow, even though that shit was crazy and stupid. I went through forests and hills. No sign of anything.

I ended up on the top of a cliff. Nothing still. But there was some good view over the area.

There were lots of things now. The west area looked like some medieval village. But I cant tell without optics. Plus, I failed history class so that didn't help. To the east was some fuckhuge castle on a cliff. Looked like some place where the King lives in. Between the two was some town with many modern homes in it. There was a huge neon sign that read "Love and Tolerate".

Love and Tolerate my ass.

I sure didn't love or tolerate the demons.

"HELLO!" I heard.

I don't know where that came from, so I went to investigate the sound. It would be easier if i replied something.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted back.

Then a fat guy ran up to me and stared at me. The fucker looked like he would never get laid. Fat, dirty haired with lots of acne on his face. His shirt said "love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" on it. He was also carrying binoculars. Maybe it was for a view off this cliff? Maybe. The fat fuck finally broke the silence.

"You should go here. There's lots of ponies here. They are cool. MLP :FiM is the best show EVAR! You must now be a Brony. We bronies love and tolerate. Derpy Hooves is the best pony. We got many fans. You be brony now. We bronies will make all pony and you be pony lover. PONIFY EVERYTHING. YOU CANT STOP US CUZ WE RULE THIS WORLD!".

I was fucking pissed at that fat fuck. When would he shut up?

I responded his speech with "fuck you, you fat girl show loving virgin retard. I'm not interested in your shitty fanbase."

"Please, it will be fun. We can fuck ponies all day!" said the fat fuck.

I noticed he had binoculars in his hands.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Umm, its to see..."

I grabbed his binoculars and pushed it into his eyes. The fat fuck ran around blind with binoculars lens in his eye holes. I grabbed him and threw him off the cliff. The fat fuck became a pretzel the moment he hit the ground.

"One fuck down, how many more to go?" I wondered to myself.

I plopped down on a log near the bushes collecting my thought sof this hell. So this is what I got now. The landscape has shit mountains, fucked-up clouds and flying rainbows. There is two towns there. One looks like a medieval village. The other looks like a modern neighborhood similar to the one back on earth. There is a castle beside it on a cliff. Judging by the fat fuck and his speech, the land may be inhibited by fatasses and ponies. This place looks like a Kiddy show.

I hate kiddy shows. They always suck and have terrible plots, Mary Sue characters and shitty animation. In fact, I managed to remove the Children cartoon stations from the UAC network when scientists and Marines were watching reruns of Barney. They suck and that's that.

My next goal is to Investigate the hell city. I need to get a lead on this area despite the murder of that fat fuck. He deserved it.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I stood up to investigate the sound.


	3. Chapter 2

Rip and Tear though Equestria

Chapter 2

The chase

I followed the sound of the rustling. It got louder the closer I got. I went further and further to the bushes until someone popped out.

Or something. The thing resembled a pony. It had grayish blue skin with wings, with yellow eyes and blond hair. It was cross-eyed like both eyes looked opposite directions. The pony-thing had a retard look to it. I fucking hate retards.

The pony-thing introduced itself " I is Derpy Hooves. I likes muffins and is best charactar EVARZ! I loves it when brony man uses sumting ors sumun to merge me with. I like cock!"

This bullshit is insane. Crazy girly/kiddy show fanboys who look like they would never fuck a girl is bad enough, no shit. Now theres ponies talking?

Now I'm in the mood for setting things right, AKA killing those fucks.

I started to chase it. Unfortunately since Derpy had those stupid wings, it flew off like a pussy. Anyways, I wanted to rip that pony's head off and shove it up its ass. My legs started to speed up and I found myself chasing that bastard through the woods. Faster and faster I go.

"U cun't get me" taunted Derpy.

"Not unless I rip your wings and legs off and shove it up your throat!" I yelled back.

The chase was still on. I jumped over logs, ran through ponds and got stuck in mud. Derpy made it worse with its taunting. At one point, I tripped over a log and landed face first into the mud. Derpy landed by and said "Hads a nis trep? I love dat lookie on ur face when u fell down ere". I swung a punch at where the sound is coming from. Coincidentally I hit Derpy. Extra points since I hit it in the head, slowing the already slow minded pony down. It flew off again, though slower.

I managed to get off the mud and run after it. Lucky shot, I thought to myself. It was slower this time so I got more in pace with it.

I would've caught that little fuck, except there was a sudden gap in the woods. it stretched for miles. Derpy happily flew off while I was behind this gap.

It was only 5 meters across and 300 meters deep. Would make a "successful" jump, I thought.

I ran back. I ran forward. And I jumped.

The jump was a total goat fuck. I fell into a cliff face 3 meters below the supposed landing spot. I was hanging onto the cliff rocks 3 meters below the top of the cliff.

"Fuck, that's no good" I wispered to myself.

I was struggling to hold myself on the cliff rocks. 297 meters below is a instant death. And guess who came to laugh at me. That's right, Derpy. Derpy flew right beside me and started to sniff around me. Then that fucker bit my ass very hard.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed out.

I let go of one hand to hold on to Derpy's wings. If I was to go down, then Derpy is fucking coming along.

My other hand that was holding onto the cliff wall went to hold onto Derpy's head. I brought that thing down with me. It tried to fly up, but I was too heavy for the fucker to lift. Finally, a moment that being heavier actually helps me. It flew and flew until it was too tired to fly and fell. I jumped off Derpy onto the sand below at the last second.

The momentum briefly stunned me. But I managed to shake that off, being a tough motherfucker I am. UAC has lots of tough motherfuckers like me. I bet the toughest motherfucker would clear bases with only a pistol, finding weapons like the Shotgun and the experimental Big Fucking Gun, as we all called it. I bet he would go through hell, kill all those demons and their leaders and go back home safe.

Anyways, back to reality.

Derpy was crawling across the sand on its two front legs. looked like it had most of its bones shattered. It deserved that fall to the ground.

I also realized there's a chance to kill that fuck.

I walked up to that thing. And i gave it one punch. Two punches. All on the broken spine. And for the finale.

I ripped its head off, with the spine included. Just like that ancient movie I watched called Predators long time ago. I stood there with Derpy's bloody head and spine on my right hand. I felt powerful. I felt bezerk.

I am powerful.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"YAAAAAAAAGH"!

That moment was soon gone when a group of "bronies" walked up to me, pissed.

More like extremely pissed.

Worse or better, The town I needed to investigate was next to it. Whoever is in that town would soon die a gory death.


	4. Chapter 3

Rip and Tear through Equestria

Chapter 3

Standoff

A group of five "bronies" walked up to me, side by side. They all looked like they want some of my blood. But they wouldn't. I'll have their blood, on my hands.

The tallest one was in the middle. He appears to be the only one in the group that isn't fat. He has a really ugly face with a shit colored fohawk. He has a baseball bat in his hands. On his left was his possible second-in-command, an obese blond with cheetos all over his face who wears a wife beater showing horse genitalia and has a M1911 pistol in his right hand. On the fohawk's right was an overweight fat-ass ginger who has a nun-chuck in his hand. The ones on the far left and far right look like twins. Both obese, bald and has old timey Harry Potter glasses. The twins both carry knives in their hands. All looked extremely pissed.

"U KELLED DERPY HOOVES! O was it Dipsy Doo." they screamed and wondered, respectively.

"WHO FUCKIN CARES. YOU ALL FUCKING DIE CUZ YOU ALL ARE FAGS!" I yelled back.

The bronies were stunned for a moment.

"lright boys, ets kill that ater." ordered Fohawk.

I was prepared for them.

They will die. Each of those fucks.

Fohawk ordered them "Un at a tem rol bronis."

"Y un" replied twin 1.

"Mo honorbl nd mo cimatik, Pencess Cesteia luvs cimatiks."

"Fak dis" replied Ginger. "I fukn finsh im off!"

Ginger ran up to me first. He wildly and blindly swung his nun-chucks He tried to hit me, but missed me by a mile. I swung a punch at his face and hit him in the jaw. I brought the stunned Ginger to my knees and kicked him with my knees. Cheetos fired at me; thankfully Ginger made a good body shield, absorbing all those bullets. I kneed Ginger until his face was destroyed. I looked at the remains of Gingers face. He had no face, the forehead was gone and the destroyed brain was visible. But there are more things to worry about.

Cheetos fired his last bullet at Ginger's corpse. That's when Cheetos had to reload. I ran up to Cheetos, using the bullet ridden Ginger as a shield. I pushed Ginger out and ran towards Cheetos.

Surprisingly, Cheetos was a good fighter. He managed to hold off my punch. We were trying to push each other's hands away when i pushed Cheetos' gun hand down and the retard pulled the trigger. Into his own balls. Cheetos fell to the ground, withering in pain from the destroyed balls he had. There were three more, so Cheetos can wait until Fohawk and the twins are dead since they were still active.

Fohawk ran up and swung his bat at me. I ducked under the bat and took it off his hands. The unarmed Fohawk lunged at me. I punched him in the head. I then tore off his right arm at the shoulder. He screamed of pain as is arm was torn off his shoulder. I then used his severed arm as a club and hit him repeatedly on the head. My multiple swings eventually tore his head off. All that's left are the twins, then I will kill off Cheetos.

Twin 1 rushed at me with both blades whirling above his head. I knew that wouldn't be good. So I took advantage of that when he came up to me. With his hands in the air blindly swinging those knives, I grabbed his hands and took the knives off.

I used his knives to stab him in the eyes.

And pull it out. Twin 1 was struggling through the ground with his eyes holding his empty eye sockets. I watch all of it while Twin 1 then dies in less than 5 seconds.

And just in time because I saw Twin 2's shadow behind me. I swung my knives back and made two cuts across Twin 2's abdomen. Twin 2 looked at his wounds, then the cuts tore the skin off and his intestines fell out. Twin 2 clutches his guts for a moment and then dies.

I then remember, Cheetos was still alive.

I walked to Cheetos, who is still heavily wounded.

I told him "Bye bye, motherfucker".

I then stomped on his head until it was as flat as a bloody pancake.

And suddenly, I felt stronger.

I am berserk.

I can now effectively punch any fuck out.

Today I will go through that town and castle, kill any fuck in my way, kill the leader and get the fuck out.


	5. Chapter 4

Rip and Tear through Equestria

Chapter 4

Man and a Half

I looked on ahead at the medievalish town 20 meters from me. I know this town will be full of bad people and pony-things. But I need a lead on things. Hopefully I capture someone and fish information out of them. If there is any.

I walked towards the town, ready to kill.

The moment I stepped into the boundaries past two buildings, I know shit will hit the fan. An idiot brony jumped out of a well and ran up to me with a butter knife, It was hard to keep a straight face when I'm about to kill him.

He swung at me, not even destroying the paint. I then grabbed his arm.

"DYNAMITE!" I screamed at him.

I then followed my dynamite by kicking his head off, The head rolled down the street until it hit some hooves. I looked at the mob in front of me. There were numerous bronies, pony-things and a dragon.

"Fuck" I told myself.

But this isn't a time to say fuck to myself. So I went to fight off this crowd.

A brony ran up to me carrying a baseball bat. He swung at me, but I guess he sucked at baseball because he missed a big target. Me. I then took the bat off his hands and swung it at his head.

"STRIKE ONE!" I counted.

The brony's head flew off hitting a pony-thing in the head. It then got really pissed. It charged at me with it's horn. Since when did ponies have horns?

I must be dreaming or tripping.

Just when it impaled me, I grabbed it's horn. I then tore it off.

The pony-thing went into major pain from the torn horn.

"MY HORN GOES UP YOUR ASS!" I warned it.

But it didn't go up it's ass. But rather its eye socket, pushing it until it went out the other side covered in brain tissue. Or lack thereof.

A brony ran up to me wildly swinging his fists around, followed by three more bronies. I grabbed the flailing fist one by the leg and used him as a baseball bat to it the three other bronies. I swung at the group.

One brony got his neck snapped by me hitting him with his friend. I also hit another brony in the head, taking the head off. The last one attempted to stab my weapon/a brony. He ended up getting his arm broken.

Good thing he stabbed his friend in the forehead.

The brony clutched his broken arm. I walked up to him.

"WHO'S A MAN AND A HALF? I'M A MAN AND A HALF" I yelled at him.

I then shoved my hand into his guts, grabbed his spine and ripped it out. The brony fumbled to the ground, dead.

"YEA BABY, DIG IT!" I told myself.

Another pony-thing, this time without wings or horns, ran up to me, without any weapon. Fucking idiot.

"I`m the man! I`m a bad man! How bad? Real bad! I`m a 12.0 on the 10.0 scale of badness!" I shouted at the pony-thing.

It tried to hit me with it's two front legs. But I caught them and ripped them off. I then beat that fucker to death with its severed front legs.

Everyone else ran from me 'cause they're pussies. And i'm a badass muthafucks.

The Dragon walked up to me, stepping on the three ponies that didn't run like frenchies.

It stopped nine meters from me.

I exclaimed in un-fascination "You are HUGE! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE HUGE GUTS!"

I ran up to the Dragon and used its torso as a ladder, ripping parts off it and using them as steps.

"RIP AND TEAR! RIP AND TEAR!" I yelled to it. In fact, most of my speech is limited to yelling.

I eventually went to the head of the brain-dead dragon. I crawled around it and put my leg on the neck and arms around its moustached head.

"OH BOY, HERE COMES THE NIGHT TRAIN" I told it. Next, i tore its head off and threw it onto a brony picking his nose.

What a disgusting fatass.

The bloody head crushed the brony and I slid down the dragon's back, while the head is spraying blood everywhere.

I went up to the dead nose picker. He had a slate on his hand which had google on.

I typed in "leaders of brony-ville" and it gave me a page which I went to. The page also showed me the leaders.

From the info I gathered in a pony/horse loving orgy essay, I can tell what's happening. There are 6 leaders and two god-pony-things. The leaders are also pony-things named Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. The gods were Celestia, which was in that castle I previously mentioned, and Luna, in a castle beside her. It did mention a human leader, though His identity is unknown as he works in shadows.

Getting out of the essay and into Google maps, it also tracked the locations of the pony thing, marked by horse heads.

But there is no human head.

Fuck.

But this slate will be my only ally, even if it is tainted by faggotry and snot.

All Pony-things and the human leader will die.

A bloody death.


End file.
